Spice grinders are fitted to bottles containing spices such as peppercorns. Known grinders comprise a static element which has a central bore. An array of teeth project inwardly from the surface of the bore. Within the bore there is a rotatable element which has radially outwardly projecting vanes. Peppercorns or other spices are trapped between the vanes and the teeth and ground into a powder when the rotatable element is turned. The powder then falls from the grinder.
In one form of grinder known to Applicant, there is a cam which, when rotated, shifts the rotatable element axially with respect to the static element. In this form the bore of the static element is conical, axial movement of the rotatable element varying the size of the gap between the two components and thus varying the particle size to which the spices are ground.
The present invention seeks to provide an adjustable form of spice grinder which is simpler in construction than the one described above.